Above All Days
by taylorash
Summary: I hear today, above all, is the day to get proposed to, Love. A series of short installments containing one missing conversation that could change everything. Finn talks and Rory listens. Set mid Unto The Breach.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Zilch.

**Summary: **"I hear today, above all days, is the day to get proposed to, Love." A series of short installments of one missing conversation that could change everything. Finn talks and Rory listens. Set mid **Unto The Breach**.

(Do not ask questions about my lack of updating, and I shall tell you no lies.)

* * *

"Please dear God; say you have some form of alcohol in here."

Rory was pretty sure she jumped multiple feet in the air as a dark-haired Australian burst into her and Paris's apartment, red in the face and almost completely out of breath.

"Finn!"

Finn looked up from his panting, giving the startled brunette a charming smile. "Well hello there kitten." He paused. "Are you alright?"

Rory put a hand to her heart, feeling the pace gradually start to lessen. "Other then my split-second heart attack, I'm absolutely super."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Rory love, but you must know by now that when I go through alcohol withdrawal, I cannot be stopped by mere force of wind…or anything else for that matter."

"I can see that," Rory replied, getting up to examine the door, which now had all of the locks undone. She didn't wonder about it for too long, putting it off as just another mystery about Finn.

"So," she said, running one hand through her hair and walking back to the pile of boxes she had previously been sitting on. "What exactly are you doing back from your beautiful homeland?"

He grinned an evil grin. "Now, do you really think I would miss our dear Reporter Girl's graduation day?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. After a short pause, he added, "and, Logan told me about his plans to…" he nodded his head toward the blue velvet box, now lying on the floor where Rory dropped it during her scare.

"Ah," she said, wiggling out of his embrace to sit back down on the boxes.

"You know, I hear today, above all days, is the day to get proposed to, Love."

She rolled her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a smile. "Is that so?"

He nodded, taking a few steps forward. "Oh, yes. It's all over the magazines."

She chuckled, glancing back down at her ring finger, which held the diamond Logan had given to her just a few hours ago.

Finn let out a small whistle. "He certainly didn't hold back, did he?"

Rory blushed slightly, shaking her head. "You know how he is."

He nodded again. They were silent for a minute, before he piped back up. "So, not to seem forward, but do you by chance have any alcohol in this place of yours?"

Rory shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Paris and Doyle finished off the last of it a few nights ago."

"Damn. And that was half the reason I stopped by."

Rory raised her eyebrows. "Only half?"

He mocked shock. "Rory, I am truly and deeply offended. Are you actually implying that I came here for more than a small glass of scotch and some friendly conversation?"

They had a stare down. One. Two. Three. Four. Fi-

"Fine. 85 of the reason. Happy?"

"Quite."

* * *

It gets more serious, I promise.

Lots of comments will get you a quicker update.

And I know I have been extremely unreliable, but I have these all ready to go. I just like to keep you all on your toes ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but a laptop.

**Summary: **"I hear today, above all, is the day to get proposed to, Love." A series of short installments of one conversation that could change everything. Finn talks and Rory listens. Set mid **Unto the Breach**.

* * *

"You owe me big time for this."

"Please. You benefit from this as much, if not more than me."

Rory took a decent size sip from the champagne bottle. "How is that?"

"Not only did you get alcohol, but you also got a chance to get acquainted with those lovely neighbors of yours."

"Who I'll never see again, considering I'm graduating tomorrow."

Finn shrugged. "That's certainly a negative way to look at it."

She sighed. "All I'm saying is that the next time you need alcohol so desperately, _you _are going to be the one knocking on a stranger's door for twenty minutes."

"Absolutely. If by chance we ever are here, in this predicament, again, I promise to abide by those wishes."

She laughed. "I'm holding you to that."

There was less than a single minute of silence before Finn spoke again.

"So, about this proposal…"

"Ah. And, apparently, my skills at avoidance are not at good as I had thought."

He smiled. "I was simply wondering, Love, what your thoughts on this topic might be."

Rory gave Finn a sly look. "Logan didn't send you over here to get insight, did he?"

Finn shook his head. "Absolutely not! I haven't seen my pathetic mate since early this morning. Woke me up near noon with his bloody pacing and muttering."

She glanced at the ring, once again safely nestled in its box. "He was that nervous?"

"Words can't describe how whipped that boy is."

She sighed. "I just…I don't know. This whole thing is just so unreal. I mean, right now I should be relaxing and imagining how great tomorrow will be. Instead, I'm stressed and stuck inside this apartment spackling, with a box holding an entire different life for me less than two feet away."

"A good life, I hope."

She smiled. "Are you kidding? _An amazing life._ Being married to Logan…I can't even describe it."

"Look here, ladies and gentlemen, the lady is just a few short hours from graduating Yale, and she can't find a proper adjective to finish her sentence."

She laughed softly, slapping his arm in a playful manner. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know.


End file.
